


I'll take what I can fit my lips around

by wormhourdeluxe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Wet & Messy, also some slight objectification kink, minor strength kink too, theres really not a lot to tag this is really just 3k of akaashi being thirsty as fuck, too slight to tag tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormhourdeluxe/pseuds/wormhourdeluxe
Summary: Bokuto is worried about hurting his boyfriend and Akaashi refuses to be denied his dick sucking rights.(Face-fucking, except now it’s slightly tender.)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 17
Kudos: 497





	I'll take what I can fit my lips around

Akaashi’s knees were starting to ache a little from kneeling against his bedroom floor. 

"I-I'll be– I promise I'll be gentle," Bokuto stammered out. His hands clenched and unclenched into fists, shaking fingers scant millimeters from grazing Akaashi's hair.

His captain, his friend, vibrating out of his skin at the opportunity to touch him. "I'm sure you will," Akaashi replied and wished Bokuto would just get a clue and grab him. It wasn't like this was the first time they had done something sexual–– Bokuto's unending desire to be  _ careful  _ with Akaashi was endearing, but also  _ incredibly frustrating.  _ Akaashi never thought he’d have a reason to be grateful for his parents to always be working. He had all the time in the world to convince him. "But I'm asking you  _ not _ to be, Bokuto-san." 

_ Just do it. Just wind your fingers into my hair, thumbs against my jaw, palms warm against my skull, and cum down my throat. _

The muscle in Bokuto's thigh jumped under his cheek. Akaashi pressed his fingers into the meat of the thighs bracketing him, squeezing firmly just to remind himself of how little give there was. Bokuto twitched under his hands. Akaashi wanted to feel that on his tongue. He wanted to feel that  _ everywhere. _

For someone as beefy as his captain, Bokuto really needed to be pushed to deliver sometimes. Akaashi shivered a little at the thought of finally getting him to snap. Using that bulk to press him down and cage him in, using those biceps to sweep him up off the floor--

He looked up through his eyelashes, licking his lips. Bokuto's wide golden eyes were pinned on him. Fever-bright and intense, watching him with almost unnerving focus. Akaashi swallowed thickly and Bokuto's eyes traced his throat.

Cautiously, he trailed his palms up across overheated skin, poking his fingers under the edges of Bokuto's boxers. "If you're not okay with this," Akaashi started, carefully to keep even the slightest waver out of his voice, "It'll be fine with me." It would be a  _ little _ disappointing. He could admit that being forced to think about Bokuto's dick without just tasting it when it was so  _ close _ would be a loss. Akaashi wanted that weight in his throat. He wanted his jaw forced straining and tight, held firmly down until his lips touched the delicate skin of Bokuto's hips. He  _ wanted. _

But.

"You know I wouldn't lie to you, Bokuto-san. Comfort comes first."

Akaashi was kneeling at the perfect angle to watch the bob of Bokuto's adam's apple when he swallowed. He gasped despite himself when one of those hands gently lowered, burning hot palms delicately settling on his head. Akaashi allowed himself to nuzzle into it when it slid down to cradle his cheek, not hesitating to drop the weight of his head into Bokuto's open hand. It never failed to make Bokuto visibly melt, steadying the tremor in his fingers. 

“I take care of you all the time,” Akaashi murmured, kissing his palm. The skin was salty with sweat. As he left a butterfly kiss against Bokuto's fingers he could feel his heartbeat under his lips. “I trust you to take care of me.” 

There was a shaky exhale above him. Akaashi tried not to visibly show his excitement on his face when Bokuto's free hand finally settled alongside its twin, tilting his face up. Pulling him up entirely, until he all that kept him upright was his white-knuckling brace on Bokuto's thighs and his trembling knees against the floor. The slightest show in control made him have to press his thighs together. 

Bokuto's eyes were so big and bright up close that his mouth went dry. “You really want this?” He asked.  _ “Really _ really want it?” 

Akaashi took a moment to respond, his heart suddenly hammering in his chest. It was hard to focus with the sheer amount of intensity being leveled at him through that golden-eyed stare. “Y-Yes,”  _ fuck, deep breaths, _ “yes, I want it.” 

He jumped when Bokuto's hands slid just the tiniest inch out of place. Just enough for thumbs to slide across the corners of his mouth. Akaashi willingly opened up and  _ shook _ when Bokuto pressed his thumbs past his lips, the salt on his skin making him salivate a little. They pressed between his teeth, across his molars, forcing his mouth wider. 

“Tell me again, Akaashi,” Bokuto said quietly. The hesitance in his voice was fast dissolving into something quiet and unnerving patient. Even as he pried Akaashi’s jaw lips open his eyes remained steadfast on his setter's own. “Say it for me again.” 

_ Focused _ only on him. Akaashi’s mind crashed a little into static. 

“A-ahh—ghh,” he whimpered pathetically, struggling to work his tongue around the foreign presence in his mouth. “Bo-kuto—“

“Koutarou.” His fingers pressed a little deeper, one thumb pressing down on his tongue to keep it still. Akaashi gasped, around it. “Call me Koutarou when I have you on your knees, Keiji.”

Akaashi trembled. 

“Kou— Koutarou,” he tried again. As if in reward, Bokuto pulled back enough to let him speak. His thumbs were slick and shiny with his spit against his lips, his cheek, but Akaashi was quickly forgetting to care. His nails dug into Bokuto's flesh.  _ “Koutarou. _ Please fuck my mouth.” 

The hands around his head tightened. Just a little. Akaashi swallowed, his eyes flickering without his consent towards the growing bulge in Bokuto's boxers. In an instant, Bokuto forced his head higher, chin raised, gaze given nowhere to go besides meeting Bokuto’s even stare. He didn’t even twitch at Akaashi’s quiet whine. 

“Again,” he ordered, and Akaashi felt it when all the hair on his arms raised. “Say it again.” 

“F-fuck my mouth,” he managed a little louder. “I want to taste you. I want— I want you to hold me down, with your cock down my throat, and—“ his voice cut off in a strangled moan when Bokuto's hands tightened, finally,  _ finally _ giving a little tug at his hair. It was tentative, overly careful, but the sudden sharpness of it made his breath stutter and eyes water. Blinking away stars, Akaashi took a shuddering breath. “—I want, I want you to fuck my mouth, and make me  _ choke.” _

That grip loosened. Akaashi nearly felt tears in the corner of his eyes before Bokuto spoke, finally smiling. “That’s way too sexy of you, Keiji.” His hips shifted a little, lifting to allow the other to slide his boxers down his thighs. Akaashi’s eyes pinned to Bokuto's cock as it popped free of the fabric, thick and hot and full. 

Bokuto's hands moved to press his thumbs against Akaashi’s throat when he swallowed, fighting and failing not to salivate. The slightest pressure. The nails of Bokuto's thumb dragged down his Adam’s apple, making him shiver.

“Well?” Bokuto asked, and Akaashi, eyes on his prize, leaned forward.

_ Loosen up first. Always loosen up first. _ It wouldn’t be Akaashi’s first time giving head by a long shot. There was something prideful about making Bokuto fall apart with just his mouth. The control, the power of it all, whether he was on top of him or below him, was intoxicating–– and he used that skill as often as he wanted. No one noticed a sore throat on a quiet speaker. But Akaashi wasn’t some sort of god that could immediately deepthroat someone either. The gag reflex was a work in progress, if a small one.

_ “O-ooh,” _ Bokuto sighed shakily when Akaashi sucked the head of his cock into his mouth, tongue dragging coyly beneath the head.  _ “Oh,  _ that’s—  _ ah, fuck...” _

His hips twitched, an aborted, gentle little buck that made Akaashi quickly slide his hands high up to brace between Bokuto's thighs instead of resting on top. He normally would save a hand to wrap his hand around what he couldn’t fit, but just this once he would sacrifice it instead to keep Bokuto from choking him. 

For now. This time, they were going to  _ make _ it fit. Hopefully, Bokuto kept up his sudden dominant streak enough to play the way Akaashi was really hoping for.

Hands slid almost tenderly into his hair. Akaashi hummed as Bokuto's thick fingers gently tugged, twitching with the effort of carefulness not to grip and pull.  _ Yet, _ Akaashi reminded himself again and relaxed his jaw to swallow another inch. Bokuto’s hips trembled under his hands. Trying to concentrate, Akaashi made tiny circles with his thumbs, hoping to keep him still and calm as possible. He only had a bit more to go. Just another mouthful, before he was sure his body could handle this at all—

_ “Aaugh-Ah—K-Keiji,” _ Bokuto hissed out. 

His knees knocked against Akaashi’s shoulders and he startled, swallowing frantically to keep from choking. It made Bokuto's hands fist tightly in his hair. He curled inward, wheezing almost painfully into the crown of Akaashi’s head. “You—you—“ he whimpered loudly, uncontrollably. Akaashi’s throat fluttered around his cock. Tight, hot, spasming wet walls wrapped around the length of his dick, the head of his cock nudging the untouched back of Akaashi’s throat. Akaashi fidgeted, puzzling around how to breathe, and Bokuto let out a strangled moan as he realized he could feel Akaashi’s heartbeat thudding right against his dick.  _ “Oh god.” _

Bokuto grit his teeth tightly and risked a glance down. His heart almost exploded at the sight of Akaashi’s lips stretched wide around the base of his dick, dark eyes dilated and hazy.

His long eyelashes were wet with tears, and Akaashi felt Bokuto freeze.

Akaashi Instantly sensed something was wrong. Bokuto was left a useless, fumbling mess by the time he fully pulled off him, not even bothering to wipe his mouth. His lips glistened with saliva. “What is it?” He asked hoarsely. “Did I graze you?”

“You’re  _ crying!” _

He blinked. The tears remained. Little sparkly and sticky bits of water clung to his lashes. Bokuto’s heart thudded painfully at the sight of them. “It’s just my gag reflex. I’m not in any pain.” Akaashi’s face was impassive as always, besides the high blush on his cheeks. Or the cherry red of his lips, rubbed pink and slightly raw from— “Bokuto-san, it’s perfectly normal. We promised we’d say if things were too much, didn’t we? Do you remember the safeword?”

It would be pretty hard to miss a “hoot”. Especially from Akaashi. Although he would be a little too preoccupied to hoot, so Bokuto would be the only one possibly hooting–– but that was fine. He always planned ahead. “Three taps,” Bokuto answered quietly, “t-three taps to my thigh. With two fingers.”

Akaashi knew he had an unfairly intense gaze, despite being on his knees between Bokuto's thighs. He always had Bokuto’s attention, but at that moment the added help was a bonus. “And did I tap you?”

“No...”

He poked out his tongue, licking his swollen lips. Bokuto shuddered at the rare smug tilt to his setter's face, his entire body angled as if to eat him alive. Akaashi watched with equal amusement and arousal as his jaw tightened when Akaashi pressed his nails into the delicate skin of Bokuto’s pale hips.

“Then don’t worry so much,” Akaashi said, “I assure you I will be fine. Please remember to hold up your end of the deal as well.”

Akaashi could physically see Bokuto’s face twist in confusion in the second before he put his mouth back on him and all higher functions swiftly and visibly went offline.

_ He’s so thick. _ Akaashi worked his jaw a little looser, flattening his tongue to the underside of Bokuto's cock to try and make more room in his mouth. Bokuto wasn’t terribly long, thankfully, but he was  _ full. _ The kind of full that made Akaashi’s jaw ache deliciously, that made his tongue strain to reach all of it. Saliva escaped his lips and dripped uncontrollably down Bokuto's heated skin. Breathing out shallowly through his nose, Akaashi worked down the last few centimeters until his nose hit the dense curls of hair nestled at the base.

His throat spasmed uncomfortably. Akaashi held back a tiny, delighted moan when Bokuto twitched on his tongue. It tasted like victory.

_ Almost. Almost so. _

Akaashi worked his head up, down. His lips were snug around the base of Bokuto's cock, tongue pressed tight to salted skin, when he decided he was prepared enough. The head of Bokuto’s cock nudging the back of his throat only made his ears tear up a little– no threat of nausea. He was fairly comfortable; he wouldn’t throw up if Bokuto got a little rough. 

Slowly, carefully, he lifted his hands from Bokuto's hips.

Bokuto instantly stopped moving. Akaashi shuddered a little from how suddenly those golden eyes snapped to attention, refocusing with intent so weighted it felt like a static shock. “Are you sure?” He asked again.

_ If you ask me that one more time— _ Akaashi glared, unwilling to waste his breath. Carefulness was only as good as he wanted it and right now, Akaashi wanted to be left  _ ruined. _ He had plenty of time to be perfectly composed and careful in other situations that didn’t involve a dick in his mouth.

“Mm,” he hummed instead, and felt a flicker of pride when Bokuto's instant curse and jerk of his hips resulted in nothing but a solid slide against his tongue, the head of his cock bumping almost playfully against the walls of his throat. Ignoring his stuttered apologies, Akaashi reached for Bokuto's hands and slid them to better hold his head.  _ “Mmh.” _

Bokuto’s heartbeat, over his tongue. The tremble in the hands under his. Akaashi watched through his lashes as Bokuto turned a dark, blistering red.

“I-if you’re sure.”

Akaashi muffled an encouraging noise around Bokuto's dick and let his hands brace themselves over his splayed knees.

_ I have never been more sure in my life, thanks. Please fuck my brains out through my ears.  _

The first tentative thrust made his hands dig white-knuckled into tight fists. Akaashi gasped once, tiny and shocked, as Bokuto's warm palms pressed into his skull. Forcing him still. Overpowering him. 

He wasn’t even moving his hips. Seated firmly on the bed, Bokuto shifted Akaashi’s head in his hands. Arms threaded with muscle controlled him, pulling his lips along the length of his cock with quickening ease— Every touch of the head of Bokuto’s cock to the back of his throat made his eyes uncontrollably water. Akaashi palmed his own erection with trembling hands and shut his eyes tightly, giving a choked, wet moan at the feeling of tears spilling down his cheeks. 

Bokuto faltered. Akaashi opened his eyes and hollowed his cheeks. 

He barely registered the muffled, breathy curse before he was swallowing already Bokuto stuffing his entire cock down his throat. The abrupt motion only made him press on his lap harder, made his toes curl as a high, almost panicked sound of pleasure wracked up from his chest. 

“Three taps,” Bokuto murmured, more to himself than Akaashi. “T-three taps.” His nails pressed into Akaashi’s hairline, the balls of his palms melded to his cheekbones. 

Akaashi choked out a moan as Bokuto forced his mouth wide open, throwing his head back in hissed bliss at the tight heat of Akaashi’s throat. He couldn’t stop drooling. The more Bokuto moved the harder it was to even pretend he wasn’t, every movement louder and wetter and sloppier than it was before. 

His throat felt rubbed raw. He couldn’t get enough of it. 

“Yes––  _ y-yees––” _ Bokuto chanted. His hands sped up, muscles straining to keep pace— Akaashi straining to keep pace. One of his hands slapped to Bokuto's knee, nails digging in for purchase. The other only tightened feebly around his dick. He was so hard. Harder than he felt he had ever been in his life, unable to stop his hips from shakily twitching up into the circle of his hands while Bokuto directed his head, the clench of his throat, like his own personal fuck toy.  _ “O-oh, fuck, Keei-ji,” _

_ Yes, yes, yes— _

Akaashi forced himself not to squeeze his eyes shut as he wanted. Forced himself to stare up, through watery vision and waterlogged lashes, as Bokuto's face twisted in pleasure. His teeth grit tightly, golden eyes screwing shut and lips falling loose around an almost jagged cry of Akaashi’s name. His hands twitched and shook where they forced Akaashi down to the base of his cock, stuffing his throat full and keeping him there. It made his jaw strain. He was achingly full, sure that if he managed to move his hands up to his neck he’d feel Bokuto moving from the outside. 

The thought of him spilling  _ now, _ giving Akaashi no option but to swallow his cum, made his head spin. Made his stomach twist and tighten, made him squirm uselessly in place, unable to move, unable to even consider tugging away with the way Bokuto held him so  _ firmly–– _

Bokuto’s hands fumbled and spasmed, pulling near painfully tight, and Akaashi whimpered around his mouthful as he came half in his shorts. 

Akaashi grunted as he was yanked forward. Thighs clamped tight around his ears, muffling Bokuto’s reedy moan as he came hard down Akaashi’s throat. Akaashi choked a little at the weird feeling of liquid spilling straight into his esophagus, swallowing quickly to try and get used to it. It only made Bokuto curl in around him, crying out loudly as Akaashi’s throat fluttered and milked his cock. 

Two fingers raised, shaking, but Bokuto uncurled before he ever needed to press them down. 

He was absurdly gentle in how he carefully moved Akaashi, maneuvering him off his dick but keeping him in the loosening cradle of his legs. Akaashi coughed, still preoccupied with swallowing, when lips pressed warmly to his sweaty forehead. “Holy fuck,” Bokuto muttered between kisses. “Keiji.  _ Keiji. _ You were so hot. You’re too fucking hot, Keiji.” Akaashi just hummed back without any real intent to speak, shuddering slightly from the wash of warmth when Bokuto whispered his name. 

Even without testing his voice, his throat felt too raw to reliably work. It ached comfortably, with all the familiar strain of a well-worked muscle. The lips peppering his face, the arms delicately circling his shoulders, were quickly succeeding in making him sleepy. 

Akaashi didn’t protest when Bokuto pulled him up into his lap. The praise was becoming hazy and filtered in his head. It was second to the cool press of glass to his swollen lips. Second to the wash of water down his used throat, second to the warm cradle of Bokuto's familiar biceps and careful touch. 

“I can’t believe I got so lucky to have someone who looks beautiful even when sucking dick,” he swore he heard. The laugh he received for swatting out blindly was a little too loud, a little obnoxious, and it settled in his bones like the popping, blanketed warmth of campfire smoke and steam. “Don’t worry, Keiji! I’ll take care of you. Thank you for letting me do that.” 

_ I love you, _ Akaashi wanted to protest,  _ but you’re so dumb sometimes. That was for  _ me. _ I should be thanking  _ you, _ you stupid owl.  _

“‘ove ‘ou,” he mumbled instead, and got a last press of lips to his forehead, curved in a familiar smile, before he fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> July 5th is buck moon and that means bokuto bucking his dick into akaashis mouth am i right 
> 
> ...happy full moon.


End file.
